


Grief

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Reader dies, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Angst: Ash losing his SO
Relationships: Ash Williams/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Grief

Ash downs his drink with a shaking hand. This isn’t something he can simply drink away, even he knows that much, but he doesn’t find himself unable to simply...stop. 

It’s the only way he knows to numb this pain of loss. 

Somehow it’s worse that it was natural.

Or at the very least more natural than a death at the hand of Kandarian Demons, but at least...

At least if it were Deadites Ash could have done something, or at the very least, blame himself for failing to protect you. 

But it’s no one’s fault.

Not his.

Not yours.

Not the doctors. 

You fought hard, for a really long time, and Ash saw how that fight tore you apart, both physically and mentally. 

He’s glad you aren’t going through that anymore. 

But...even then, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t still miss you. 

And knowing he did everything he could, and even then, what he could do was not a lot. 

It drove him crazy. 

Ash orders another drink.

**Author's Note:**

> have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
